


70: “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [70]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Early Morning Drinking, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	70: “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

**70: “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”**

* * *

"Tally?"

"Hey spit-fire." Tallahassee muttered against Columbus' hair as the smaller male settled into his chest. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep without you. You made coffee?"

"Something like that." Tallahassee muttered.

Columbus frowned at the older male. Pulling away he glanced towards the coffee cup only to see clear liquid and to get hit in the face with the smell of liquor. "It's six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka."

"I need it spit-fire especially with Witcha coming."

"Tally."

"I'll mix it with some coffee, okay?"


End file.
